Songfic Drabbles
by Madcow5678
Summary: All the cool people were doing it... Songfic drabbles, to be updated whenever I have writer's block badly enough.Now taking requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Seen a couple of people doing this, so I thought I'd give it a go.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do five of these, then post them.**

**Unfortunately, some of these aren't really drabbles...more like shorter versions of my usual crap. Oh well. They were actually really fun to do, so expect some more some time**

**Reviews are as good as....good things....shut up, brain**

**South Park, including it's concepts and characters are © to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**

**Walk Away-Kelly Clarkson Karike**

For God's sake, Ike, what gives?

I know your family doesn't approve of me: Your mom fucking hates me, and your brother thinks I'm weird. Maybe they're right.

I just want you to like me, Ike. You're my best friend, even though I want you to be more than that.

I waited for you at the bus stop, Saturday, at 7PM, like we arranged. I waited for three hours. You never came, just acted like everything was okay.

The next day was my birthday. You gave me a kiss, my first one, and a colossal bar of chocolate, but then completely blanked me.

You can't keep ignoring me, Ike. You can't keep blowing hot and cold. Someday you will see things my way.

**Long Sunday Afternoon-Blood Brothers Cast Gerald Broflovski and Stuart McCormick**

Stuart McCormick was bored. After church that day, his mother had persuaded him to go out and play, so that he would be out of his father (who was in a foul mood, as usual)'s way. But why play, if there was no one to play WITH? Gerald's parents had taken him away for the summer, to see his grandparents. That's what they said anyway, but Stuart wasn't an idiot: He knew they thought he was a bad influence that would corrupt their precious son. All because he let a few choice curse words slip in their house, and accidentally left that packet of his dad's cigarettes in Gerald's bedroom…people could be so fucking judgemental.

It wasn't their fault, he guessed. It kind of came with the territory. Maybe if he was more like their son, Gerald's parents might accept him.

He wished he always had money to spare, and clean clothes and was smart like Gerald, although his best friend always said it wasn't that good. In fact, he knew that Gerald thought Stuart's casual swearing, and heavily exaggerated anecdotes of what he'd done that weekend with which girl were wonderful. Funny really….

Stuart sighed, and sat down on the curb. It was going to be a long Sunday afternoon.

**I Won't Be Home For Christmas-Blink 182 Eric Cartman**

God fucking damnit.

I fucking hate carollers

Do they really, honestly have nothing better to do than piss me off, big time?

And are they really that idiotic to think that, just because Wendy's here, I'll be nice to them?

Where the Hell is my gun?

Ah, there we are.

Hey, it's Christmas-might as well give myself a present and kill and/or maim some of these assholes.

Aw shit….cops are here.

Never thought I'd see Romper Stomper again…least I'll have someone to talk to.

Wait, what the fuck is he doing? Romper, zip your fly up again, before I castrate you!!!

…I did give him fair warning, you must admit.

**Car Song-D.V.D.A Stendy**

What have I done?

Everyone hates me.

It's all my fault-even Kyle won't speak to me for what I've done.

But I will make it all okay.

I'll do it for Her

For Wendy

**Perfect Gentleman-Wyclef Jean Kebe**

Another day, another trip to Raisins. Say what you like about it, but considering it's me, Kenny McCormick we're talking about, it shouldn't come as much as a surprise: Good food, even better waitresses.

I've made out with every girl here. Well, all but one. According to Ferrari, a new girl will be putting on the shorts today. I intend to have her sitting on my lap after about ten minutes, and we'll see how things go from there.

Oh, this must be her. Gotta say, the back view's nice: curly blonde hair, curvaceous, nice ass…now if only the face is to the same standard.

Guess I'll see now: she's starting to turn around.

I drop my drink.

Why is Bebe Stevens working here?

With mascara running down her face , mingling with her tears.

She looks at me, bites her lip

And bows her head in shame.

What have I done?

I follow her, touch her shoulder

Tell her to sit down,

Tell me what's wrong

She works here to pay tuition, she says

Her mom won't support her if she won't be a debutant.

I put an arm around her.

Tell her it'll be okay.

That'll I'll look after her

Help her get the money

I'll l take care her

And we'll be sittin' pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was bored. And had writer's block again, so wrote some more of these. My obsession with Kenny's family kind of shows here, since three of the five are McCormick-centric in some way or other. Reviews would be nice, since I'm in a "God-I'm such-a-crap-writer-and-no-one-likes-anything-I-write" mood. But, since I'm probably right, I understand if I don't get any. Enjoy anyway.**

**Oh, and it's probably clear to most, but just in case it's not, the Sunset Boulevard drabble is based on the Quintuplets 2000 episode, and the I Don't Love You one is based on the end of Chef Goes Nanners.**

**I own nothing, South Park and it's characters © Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and the songs used are © to the writers, composers and artists that made them great**

**Sunset Boulevard-John Barrowman**

Life in Romania is good.

Seriously, they have cheap food, cheap clothes, cheap everything.

Better than home. 'Least here, I'm not the token poor kid, who everyone makes fun of

I don't know how long it'll last-my dad was on TV saying he wants me back today.

Sucks for me.

My mom doesn't want to go back. As far as she's concerned, this is brilliant

My performance for tonight is sold out. I don't have that wide a repertoire, mainly just opera and show tunes.

But they still cheer

For once in my life, I am celebrated for being me

**Easy Terms-Blood Brothers Cast**

I look down at my baby. My little Kenny.

I can't keep him. I know that.

We can barely feed ourselves, let alone another baby.

I know that.

Doesn't make it easier.

Those gorgeous eyes look at me.

They know.

They're pleading with me, to let him stay.

I love him already. Just as much as Stuart, or Kevin.

I don't want to love him. He's an inconvenience. But how could I not?

I made this baby. I carried him for nine whole months. I felt him kick.

I went through fucking agony to bring him into this world.

So I'll be damned if I get rid of him after all this.

I look him, the little blonde angel in my arms.

I know in my heart I'll never ever be able to let him go.

We'll manage.

Somehow.

**Stay Together for the Kids-Blink 182**

Oh God.

Is it really too much to ask for one night where I can actually sleep?

Cartman's right: At my house, everyone's either fucking, fighting or having babies.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. And them fighting IS hilarious.

Just wish they'd limit it to between the hours of 8am, and 10pm

Get off my mattress, walk over to the door

Shout at them to shut the fuck up

Hug my sister. She knows she's loved. But she's still pissed at the rude awakening.

Tell her to go back to bed

She yells over her shoulder to shut the fuck up, she's got a fucking earache.

My dad stops mid-yell, and shoves my mom against the wall, kissing her

She kisses back, harder.

God, my parents are lame.

**I Don't Love You-My Chemical Romance (Candy)**

She walks away from me, her beautiful, black hair blowing in the wind.

Wendy Testaburger has left.

She says it was just sexual tension

Was it fuck?!

She loved me. I fucking know it

But she's gone now. Back to the pussy-fag.

Chicks are so lame.

Especially her.

But why are my eyes stinging?

I'm not crying. Only fags cry, and I'm way too awesome to cry.

It's just the wind.

Yeah, the wind.

I don't love Wendy Testaburger.

She's a dirty hippy.

Who's probably a communist.

Yeah, that's right.

She does have a nice ass though,I must admit.

But I still don't love her.

Much.

**Cleaning Out My Closet-Eminem**

Mom.

You don't deserve that title

I only call it you because there's no clean word that describes you aptly enough.

Why did you do it?

Why were you such a bitch to me?

You love me. I think. You act like it

But I'm still unsure.

I don't know if it started when you found out about Dad

He can't being bi, I guess

Didn't stop him from going berserk when he found Eric's wiener in my mouth.

But I digress

You've both done so much to me: hit me, yelled at me, grounded me for no reason

Even tried to kill me.

Was I really such a bad son, mom?

Whatever I do, it's never right.

I never can make you proud.

Everyone else's parents are supportive

Even Kenny's, who everyone thinks beat him

They don't.

You do.

And you're not a redneck, alcoholic.

So you have no excuse.

I still love you mom, even after all this

But I doubt you still love me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Writer's Block again. Plus I'm frustrated and pissed off, and need some one to vent to and to talk endlessly about South Park with. (Willing volunteers review xD) Actually review even if you don't give a crap about me. It'd cheer me up either way. **

**Writing a drabble for American Pie is hard. Seriously  
**

**South Park © Matt 'n' Trey, Songs © to the artists and writers**

**

* * *

****American Pie-Don McLean**

Life is a bitch.

I don't know when exactly I realised it. Maybe I've always known it. Reality tends to slam down on you pretty hard when you're the poorest kid in South Park.

Don't get me wrong: I like life. Generally. I'm not one of those faggy emo kids who wish they were dead.

Life has it's good points.

Girls for one.

Kelly, she was good. Nice hair. Nicer boobs. Voice of an angel. Etc

Shame she ended up making out and dancing with that Jake kid. Prick. Just cause he's been travelling with that gay-ass choir longer than I did.

Tammy, she was even better. Or would have been, had she not given me syphilis and killed me. Kind of ended our relationship on a bad note.

Other good things...

Singing, in front of hundreds people all screaming my name and throwing roses at my feet.

Unfortunately my awesome country's armed forces had to end my career. Could have been worse I guess.

Friends, to hang out with, set cow crap on fire with, be there for forever. When they're not busy taking advantage of Butters and ignoring me, I guess.

Nah, I love the guys (non-gay way)-I would do anything for them.

I already died for them, gave my eyes to Cartman...

What's a little bodily mutilation between friends?

And family?

And random strangers?

I just wish I could have...her. But she'll be forever out of my league. Her and her beautiful smile, and nice ass...

Without her, I feel...incomplete. God that sounds faggy. True though.

Tap on my shoulder,

"Kenny?

I don't answer.

"Kenny, You busy this Friday?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me."

"Changed your tune. 'Snot what you were saying earlier."

"I was wrong then. Come on, Kenny."

I smirk.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

**Blood-My Chemical Romance**

Oooh. Dying again,

How'd it happen this time?

Oh yeah.

Falling on spiked metal railings.

They hurt.

So does this actually.

Blood's a weird colour, don'tcha think?

Maybe someone can use it for paint or something...

Heaven or Hell this time?

Let's see, shall we?

Aw crap.

* * *

**Lullaby for a Stormy Night-Vienna Teng**

Gagh! Why's there a thunderstorm now? In the middle of a shift, that's just too much pressure!

Better have some more coffee...It'll be okay now.

Just hope the electricity holds out. If it goes, we'll all be in darkness, and I'll have to find the candles, and if I drop one-Oh Jesus! The whole place'll set on fire and I'll die.

Good thing there's only me here.

Oh wait...no.

Isn't that Rebecca Cotswolds. Oh God! Isn't she some kind of slut?

What if she tries to rape me?!

Please don't rape me!

Wait...how come you're shaking?

You're scared?

Don't be. Have some coffee. It'll be better then.

Come round here if you want.

It'll all be over soon.

You're a good friend too, Becca.

* * *

**Tears To Shed-Helena Bonham Carter**

Is it so wrong to hate your best friend?

I suppose it is, really.

But I can't help it.

It's always "Wendy this," "Wendy this."

It's never Bebe.

Never me.

I know she's prettier, she's smarter.

And I'm just the stupid blonde whore.

And I always will be.

Cause no one bothers to find out any different

Not even me.

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion**

You've been gone a while now, Kenny.

I wish you were still with me.

You were the best brother I could've had.

Kevin is too.

But you were special.

Mom and Dad are pretty messed up without you.

Mom cries a lot, some days can't bring herself to get out of bed.

Dad just drinks more. He doesn't fight with Mom anymore. Just drinks. Kevin says if you drink more, you don't hurt as much. He must be hurting pretty bad.

Kevin has to look after me. He can't do laundry very well, and he's an awful cook.

But he tries, I guess.

I made a new friend today. Your friend Kyle's brother. He's cool. I like him a lot...

I love you Kenny.

Always.

You know that, right?

I hope you do.

Karen

Xxxxx

P.S. Tell the angels happy Christmas from me.

I put the piece of paper under my floorboard with the others. I'm saving them for when Kenny gets back.

No...he won't come back. Not this time.

I sigh, go through to the living room. Dad smiles at me, and Mom pulls me onto her lap.

"Happy Christmas, honey."

"You too, Mom."

Silence. And then...

Knock at the door.

I go. Throw it open.

And you're there. Orange parka'd and smirking.

I scream, and jump on top of you. I can't stop crying even though I'm so happy.

I shout for Mom and Dad and Kevin to come quick.

Dad stares at you, starts to say something.

"I'm real dad." You say. "I'm home."

"Fuckin' took you long enough." You pull him and Mom and Kev into a hug "God, I missed you son."

I'll give you your letters now Kenny. You've missed a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lead for my laptop died, and so I can't update Kendy, or upload any of the other stuff I was working on. Hence...more drabbles.**

**Hey, it's not my fault, Murphy's Law just likes messing up my life.**

**I'm so bored that I'm willing to take requests. Whatever pairing, even if I hate it. Just review or send me a PM or something. Tell me pairing, and whatever you want me to include.**

**Songs © Writers and Artists (oh crap, two are Disney, so I'll probably end up getting sued)**

**South Park and Characters © Matt 'n' Trey**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Child-Blood Brothers Cast**

Pregnant? But how? How could this happen?

People…people like me can't have babies. Everyone knows that.

How am I going to take care of it?

No mother…and well…me as a father…mother…I don't know.

I could get an abortion…but then everyone would _know_ about me

I could give him (I'm sure it's a boy) up for adoption

He'd be happy…wouldn't he?

Better adopted than with a hermaphrodite…

No. He stays with me.

He'll never want for anything.

I'll give him everything he could possibly want.

I'll never say no to him.

I'll be the best parent ever.

* * *

**Nobody Else But You-Bill Farmer and Aaron Lohr**

Dad, you're a retard, you know that?

You always have to fuck up and do something stupid.

I was smarter than you, even at eight years old.

But…somehow you were always proud of me.

Always bragging about me to people.

I never really got why.

It's not like I ever did the same.

You always embarrass me.

But yet, whenever I get into a mess, you're always there.

You rarely actually help, but you always offer it

It's what makes get up and carry on with life

* * *

**F.E.A.R-Ian Brown**

The room shakes, and everyone falls to the floor.

The girls are all screaming.

Half the boys are too.

I get to my feet, amidst all the destruction.

It's not like anything can hurt me.

So what if it kills me?

I'll just come back, just like always.

Stan grabs at my foot, tries to stop me going.

I step calmly out of his reach.

"Kenny! Get back down!"

I laugh slightly.

They're scared.

They should try being me sometime.

I'm permanently scared.

With good reason.

'Cause it's always me who's got to sacrifice everything.

Even myself..

So that everyone else can be safe.

I take another step.

Take a deep breath.

And meet with destiny.

The last time?

I don't know.

But it's just how I work.

* * *

**Hey Jude-The Beatles**

Hey Red,

Don't be sad.

I hate it when you're sad.

Because then I'm sad too.

I hate seeing what he does to you.

Terrence Mephesto.

I want to smash his face in.

But I won't.

Because it'd upset you, and I like you too much to upset you

Also because I'm a skinny little nerd who couldn't hurt a fly

You said you like that about me.

Doesn't mean I don't want to hurt him in your honour

You mean so much to me that if anyone makes you sad, it makes me furious

If there's anything I can do

If you need someone to talk to

You know where I am, right?

You said that I always make you feel better

That I'm a brilliant listener

The best friend you'll ever have.

Ever thought about being more than friends, Red?

Cause I'd like that.

But it'd never work, would it?

Because beautiful girls, with scary dads don't go for Star Wars nerds

Just the way it is, I guess.

But I can still dream.

Someday, you might see things my way.

I'd like that.

Because…

Nothing. Because nothing

No wait…that's not what I mean. What I mean is…

Aw damnit, Red, can't you see I love you?!

Always have, always will

So just tell me if you want me to kill Terrence for you.

Cause for you, I'd do it.

Promise.

Kevin.

* * *

**Heaven's Light/Hellfire-Tom Hulce/Tony Jay**

Why do you make me feel this way, Wendy?

Girls don't do things like that to me

To them, I'm just a good friend, a good screw.

But you…you make me feel like I could actually mean something to you

I want to, more than anything

You make me believe that God isn't just trying to screw me over.

You make me believe that heaven could be close than I think

You are heaven, I know it.

And I wish I could get to you

Kenny

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Fuck you, Hippy.

Why do you make me feel like this?

You're a filthy hippy whore.

I'm better than you.

I'm Eric Cartman.

But whenever I see you, my heart beats faster.

I want to please you.

For you to love me.

You're trying to kill me, aren't you?

I know what you are,

What you do to men.

To Stan, to Kenny, to Token.

To me.

Chew us up and spit us out again.

I have you trapped though…

Or I did.

But this time, you have to choose.

Me, or death.

Trust me, Wendy..

I don't lie about stuff like this.

You will succumb to me…

Cartman


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been far too long since I wrote something. Kendy is being updated tomorrow, I promise. If it's not...then you can flame everything I've ever written. Or something. **

**Songs © to their original writers and artists**

**South Park © Matt & Trey  
**

* * *

**Transformation- Bulgarian Women's Choir**

I watch you as you lie there.

You've changed, Kenny.

She did this to you, you know.

She made you this way

She turned you away from us.

But come with me now, Ken.

It won't take long.

You'll see what you fail to understand now

What was basic knowledge to you before She came

I will fix you Kenny.

I refuse to give up on you.

Even if everyone else thinks you're worthless, you never will be

Not to me.

* * *

**Not One Of Us**

It happened.

I don't think anyone ever thought they'd ever really exile Stan Marsh, but they did.

My heart pounds in my chest, I want to run to him and fling my arms around him.

But you don't get to do that unless you're his girlfriend.

Which, as of three months ago, I'm not

People spit at him, and rip his clothing, and say he was never any good

That they knew he'd never amount to anything

No surprise he wouldn't vote.

I put my head in my hands and cry

* * *

**I Miss You-Simple Plan**

How'd this happen to me?

Boys like me don't get girls like you

This shouldn't be happening

But yet, I don't want it to end...

Don't leave me, Bebe.

I'll get you as many shoes as you want.

What? You don't want shoes?

Huh? But what's so great about-?

Oh.

I-I love you too.

No wait, please!

Don't go!

But when? When will I see you again?

When will I ever stop missing you?

* * *

**As Long As He Needs Me-Shani Wallis**

It wasn't always like this, you know.

But time can be cruel to people.

It changes them, twists them,

Makes them want to hurt, because they've been hurt so badly themselves.

It wasn't always like this:

Gregory Thorne was a powerful man, a good man.

People didn't like him, but they didn't see him as I did.

They just saw him with me, and thought he was just hanging out with the McCormick girl to improve his image.

He didn't. He loved me. I'm sure of it.

But like I said, time is mean to people.

He changed over the years.

Grew arrogant, uncaring, cruel even.

I can stand my ground, I can make my face look like it's not hurting.

Even though, inside me, my heart ached constantly.

Then he came.

Ze Mole.

And then things changed forever...

* * *

**Save My Life-Pink**

Everything's spinning.

Ooh, and lights...such pretty lights.

Esther's calling me,

"Lizzy, come on! We need to get you home-you look awful"

I turn and barf on the pavement.

This is Craig's fault.

He told me never to take those pills.

Then he fucked off to Dallas.

He didn't do as I said to him.

I'm just returning the favour.

"Lizzy,please!"

"Fuck off, Es, I'll be fine."

A tap on the shoulder,

"What do you want, cock-fag?"

A boy stands hat, straight face

Flipping me off

"How's it going, Craig?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, what can I say? It's been well over a year since I wrote anything and when I do come back, it's just with some crappy drabbles. I'm sorry guys. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and write some new stuff that's better than this. I do have some stuff in the works so here's hoping, I guess.  
**

**Songs © to their original writers and artists**

******South Park © Matt & Trey**  


**The Call-Regina Spektor**

I never thought I would feel this way. It wasn't like everyone always said it would be, at first you were just another face, another friend when I wanted you to be, the rest of the time just another asshole I could not care about.

Everything's different now. I feel sick thinking about it. People are changing, people are dying and the world keeps turning. I've lose my closest friend, the only guy I thought would be there for me constantly. He's become a dick. But really, am I any better? I stole his girlfriend for God's sake. I remember the shock on people's faces when they saw us together. Kyle and Wendy. Shouldn't happen. Period.

It was too much. I get that. You let me go. There's a chance Stan might change back and you're willing to take it. I can't really say I blame you. I'dve done the same, probably. But I'll wait for you Wendy. And I'm here whenever you change your mind.

**I See the Light-Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**

I'm a stupid girl. I know that 's not my fault though. I have a stupid dad, stupid brace, stupid turd of a brother. I just wanted someone to make me feel good despite all that shit. I know I've got a temper and I'm not hot like my stupid turd brother's stupid turd friend says my mom is. But it didn't stop me wanting.

I tried a lot of people. Skylar, he was bad news. Amir, he was nice, but we'd never have worked. You were always there. Always there, tucked away in the back of class. And you stank of smoke and your clothes were dirty and you had stupid teeth and you dropped your stupid books on my foot.

And your stupid braces get tangled with mine every time we kiss. And each time, I sort of hope they stay stuck a little longer, so you have to stay with me.

**Flathead-The Fratellis**

Friday night is Sally night. It's just nice to sit and have a chit-chat, catch up on old times. Ever since I left the kissing company, she's been doing good for herself. Everyone knows she's the girl to call if you want a hug or a kiss even after all these years. Why even Kenny says how good she is and he can get any girl he wants to kiss him. Sally ain't changed much. She's the same girl, nice, kind, would do anything for anything. She knows how to make me feel good. All with just a kiss.

She shows up her little red chevy and takes me out for drinks. I don't drink or nothing but it's okay. She always orders a martini for her, a root-beer for her, then takes them back to our table and adds a little something extra. I dunno what it is. But boy, does everything change after that. I usually don't remember much but I know I like the feeling. We'll go out, do whatever we want and then she drops me home and gives me a kiss. And I feel good.

**I Won't Say I'm In Love-Susan Egan**

Ugh, why can't I just LEARN?

Seriously, I am smart, I should know that by now. Everyone always says how I'm the only one who'll get anyway. I don't go around saying how people aren't welcome like Dad or a dick to people like Craig or whatever. I should have learned from Token and Clyde and Stan and God knows who else. Boys don't like Red Tucker.

All boys except Kevin, it seems.

Ugh...why can't I not like him back?

**How Does It Feel-Cinema Bizarre**

Stan, let me help you.

I know you didn't care about me. I was just the freaky Mormon kid, who didn't understand anything about the real world and was just lost in a bunch of stupid stories. I don't know what you've been through. I'm so sheltered in my perfect little Mormon life.

I know hurt, Stan. I know what cynicism can do to a person. I want to tell you to come over here, be as much as a dick as you want to me, to let me help you. I've seen what you've done to Kyle, to Kenny, to Wendy, even Cartman. They hurt because of you, Stan. Let me help you.

Please Stan, let me in. Don't let yourself become what I did.

**A/N: The stuff Sally puts in Butters' drink in the Flathead drabble isn't roofies. I imagine it to be speed or something but I'm not sure myself. Basically I could think of nothing to write for that song so I had to improvise. Badly.**


End file.
